Who Ya Gonna Call?
by witchyjuju
Summary: (Based on the 2016 Ghostbusters) These are requested ficlets from my Tumblr account.


A smaller assignment meant a smaller team effort. This was nothing compared to what they faced a year ago in Manhattan, just your standard-grade poltergeist. Erin and Holtzmann had volunteered to go while Patty and Abby held down the fort. It wouldn't take long, they'd told the other two, and then they were headed out to a school building. They were nearing the end of summer vacation so naturally the staff wanted the halls rid of their ghostly prankster before the students filed back in for classes.

"Do we have to banish this one to Michigan? I mean... Poltergeists can be friendly right? Maybe it's just lonely," Erin posed the question as they entered the school. Holtz arched a brow and wrinkled her nose. "You're going to make me vomit."

"So... That was a yes or a no?"

Holtzmann didn't answer, instead she held her arm out to stop Erin from going further. She pressed a finger to her lips and tilted her head to hear better. There was a loud crash followed by more banging coming from a nearby classroom. Holtzmann lowered her goggles and unholstered her proton gun and motioned for Erin to follow her.

The two women tiptoed down the hallway and were nearing the doorway when nothing more than a little wisp of blue shot out the door followed by a loud cackling sound. Holtzmann raised her gun and aimed but the little spirit shrieked and sailed straight through a closed door. Erin glanced over at the blonde and smirked. "Let me try," she said and she walked toward what looked to be a supply closet or janitor's closet. "But I still think we should consider just relocating it to another building in New York, maybe an old funhouse or something." She glanced once over her shoulder before grabbing the doorknob and rattling an obviously locked door. She tugged once, twice, three times before she let out an annoyed sigh and looked back over to Holtz. "Maybe Michigan isn't such a bad-"

With a quick rush of movement the door flew open, knocking Erin back a few steps, and before either of them knew it she was being dragged into the opened door. Holtz's face went from smug smirk to alarm in a matter of seconds and she took off toward the brunette.

"Erin?! Erin wait!"

She caught up to her friend just in time to feel a strong push against her back. She toppled into the room headfirst, narrowly avoiding a collision with Erin, and the door slammed shut behind them to the sound of more cackling. The light from the hall barely shone under the door and Holtzmann struggled to get up while Erin felt around the wall for a light switch. After a moment the lights flickered on and Holtzmann was on her feet brushing herself off. She surveyed her surroundings-definitely a janitor's closet.

"Well this is just great," Erin huffed but when she looked over at Holtz she could see the blonde was grinning. "Really? You think it's funny?"

Holtzmann shrugged. "I think it's ironic. I'm a sucker for irony."

Erin didn't seem to catch on. "We need to get out of here. That damn ghost is going straight to Michigan, screw what I said before."

The shorter woman walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Dear, sweet Erin. I'll get you out of the closet one way or another, no worries." It was then Erin's expression shifted a little. Maybe she understood the earlier reference. The brunette cleared her throat and took a small step away from Holtzmann while she pretended to case the room. "There's got to be an air vent or something we can get through," she suggested, to which Holtz furrowed her brow. "With our packs on? I don't think so."

Erin rolled her eyes, yet another way to mask the fact her heart had begun to pound and her palms were the slightest bit sweaty. "Well let's hear you come up with something better then," she snapped.

Holtzmann held her hands up in mock surrender. "You got it boss."

She reached around to her pack and rummaged through without looking until she produced a miniature blowtorch. "Made it myself. We might get blown to bits but hey, we'll be out." She brushed past Erin and moved to try out her mini invention when she felt Erin's hand grab her elbow and whirl her around. When she turned she was nearly nose to nose with the older woman and she gave her an unsure glance, her mouth going a little dry. "Erin..." She said her name with a bit of a question hanging onto the end.

"When you said in the closet earlier you were talking about me," Erin stated more so than asked.

Holtzmann raised a brow. "Yes."

Erin's tongue darted across her lips but she didn't say anything just yet. She'd be lying if she said some sort of attraction for this woman hadn't formed over the last year or so. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, she'd never admitted to being attracted to another woman before. Then again her parents had always been extremely conservative. Either way she hardly ever had alone-time with Jillian so it felt almost impossible to explore, and here she was with nothing but the two of them in an empty building and she'd almost let it slip through her fingers.

"I've never done this before," she hastily admitted.

"You've never gotten locked in a supply closet?" Holtzmann teased, having gotten her footing back just a bit.

Erin rolled her eyes and had the fleeting thought once more of just letting it go, but she felt if she let it go now she might never build up the nerve again. "You're such a pain in the ass," she told Holtzmann and before the other had time to rebut she closed the short distance and pressed her lips against the other's. The first one was short, but she still pulled away breathless. Her entire body felt like it had come to life and she knew with just one kiss she was in too deep.

Holtzmann needed no further cues. She set down the makeshift blowtorch, shrugged off her pack and she grabbed Erin's face and kissed her again and this time she took the lead. Part of her hand rested on the brunette's face and the other part hooked around the side of her neck, below her ear. Her free hand unhooked the belt to Erin's pack and she pulled back to let her slide it off as well and then they were pulled right back together-opposite magnetic poles unable to pull apart from the other.

Holtzmann turned them so that Erin was against the door and she pressed up against her, lips trailing from the other woman's and to her cheek. She stopped when she reached her ear and she took a few moments to catch her breath.

"You're shaking," she whispered, still out of breath.

Erin gulped down a swallow and she nodded, head momentarily resting against Holtzmann's. "I'm okay," she shakily reassured the blonde.

That was enough for Holtz, though she thought it might be wise to slow things down just a little. She nodded as well and tilted her head to press a feather-soft kiss to Erin's neck. A short gasp left Erin's lips and Holtzmann couldn't help but smile against her skin. She pressed a second kiss, then a third, and worked her way to the edge of the collared uniform. When she reached this barrier she returned her lips to Erin's but instead of hopping in with the same hungry fervor as before she kissed her slowly, deeply. Erin's hand moved to the back of her head, threaded through her hair and gave a soft tug. This time it was Holtzmann who let a soft moan escape. This seemed to encourage Erin who placed her other hand on Holtz's waist.

Holtzmann pressed closer still and she pulled back so she could see the uniform that matched hers. She unbuttoned the top button to move the collar and expose a little bit more skin. She glanced up at Erin to make sure she wasn't overstepping boundaries and she was met with the sight of Erin's head leaned back against the door, eyes closed, lips pressed tightly together. This met her with a new drive to pull another sound from them. She kissed her collarbone, teeth gently grazing the skin. Erin's breath hitched and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Holtz moved back and wrapped her fingers around Erin's wrist, gently coaxing it away from her face. "There's no one else here," she gave a whispered reminder.

Without warning there was pounding against the door and Erin pushed away from it so quickly she nearly knocked the shorter woman over.

"Erin, Holtzy?"

Patty's voice sounded from the hallway and Erin's eyes grew wide. "You can't tell them about this okay? Promise?" Holtzmann simply smiled and gave her a wink.

"We're in here! Pest locked us in," she answered the two women, obviously out of breath. Neither of them seemed to notice.

"Jillian I'm serious," Erin pleaded once more.

Holtz studied the woman who was equally out of breath and moved forward to straighten her hair up a little and wipe away smudges of lipstick. "Good as new," she stated casually before planting another quick kiss to her lips and moving to put her pack back on. The door flew open just as she fastened the belt together and she stood with her hip jutted to the side. "You guys are lifesavers," she droned sarcastically and she glanced back at Erin. "See? Told you I'd get you out of the closet," she teased before sauntering out into the hall, proton gun in hand once more.


End file.
